1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to design data management system, and more specifically to a design data management program for management of not only the design data generated at a designing side, but also the design change data generated at a producing side, for example, a factory, for the design data as data described in a predetermined language, for example, the XML (extensible markup language), and a design data trace program for reading data managed as described above in response to an external request, and displaying as a design data change history the result of retrieval under a given retrieval condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, using a system such as PDM (product data management), PLM (product lifecycle management), etc. as design data management system, a system of centrally managing various types of engineering data from concept design to general production has been widespread.
Conventionally, at the designing side, that is, in the design system, the time of the design data generated when a new design is used or when a design change is made passes when control is passed to the production side in a factory, for example, the production management division. In the production management division, only the data required in the factory is extracted, and other data is not stored. Therefore, when other design data is required in the factory, the data stored at the design system side is referenced, and the contents have to be confirmed with the manual.
Although production is performed in a factory based on the design data transmitted from the designing side, and, for example, a part to be used in the design data is specified at the designing side, the part may not be used in the factory. For example, when a screw specified in a step cannot be used, another screw is used in the factory. Furthermore, when a specified screw can be used in the factory by obtaining it from, for example, companies A, B, and C, the substitute parts information about which parts are used cannot be obtained at, for example, the designing side. Including the substitute parts information, the design change data at the factory side has not been centrally managed.
That is, when a product is produced in a factory based on specific design data, the design data generated at the design division is transmitted to a plurality of factories, and a plurality of units configuring the product are produced in a plurality of factories, the design data can be uniquely changed or amended by each factory depending on the management level and the convenience of each factory. However, it has been difficult at the design system side to manage the design change data for each factory.
For example, when a product configured by a plurality of units designed by the respective design systems is produced, it is difficult to centrally manage the design data generated by the plurality of design systems in an existing database.
Furthermore, although there is a fault in a product, the parts estimated to be a cause of the fault cannot be detected.
In addition, it cannot be determined whether or not there is a problem with the supplier of a part estimated to be the cause of a fault.
The conventional technologies relating to the above-mentioned design data management system are disclosed by the following documents.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 7-271642 discloses an engineering information storage device capable of easily checking which version of the component was used in the past document generating process by storing as information data which version of data was used for which component when a document is generated by referring to data of components.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-178170 discloses a design data management system and program capable of easily converting data for obtaining production data from the design data by converting the design data to input data described in a predetermined format, converting the input data to integral data in a format in which the data can be easily converted to the production data, that is, the data described in the XML, and managing the resultant data.
However, there has still been the problem that the design change data used in each factory cannot be centrally managed including, for example, the substitute parts information although the conventional technologies disclosed by the above-mentioned documents are used.